womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tine Van den Brande
Tine Van den Brande ( Ghent , January 3 1968 ) was a Flemish actress , presenter and politician for the Socialist Party (SP.a). She is active in both theater, film and television field.She became known for her role as Babouche in the film adaptation of the book by Diamond Jef Geeraerts . She played in all sorts of fiction series both VRT and VTM . Since 2000 she is also working as a presenter and in that period often named as "Queen of reality." Van den Brande is an actress of training and studied at the Studio Herman Teirlinck . As a high school student, she studied science and mathematics at the Atheneum of Diest. Van den Brande comes from an artistic family (sculptors, painters, directors and actors) with both left-and right-minded family. Father Van den Brande was a Flemish nationalist and Tine itself was in her youth briefly a member of the Flemish National Youth Association (VNJ). Her grandfather was one of the founders of the first ever socialist trade unions in Belgium, Wood and Building. In the municipal elections in 2012, Van den Brande came in Mechelen . She stood as an independent in the Socialist Party -list [1] and was elected. Content [ hide ] *1 Work **1.1 Theater **1.2 television **1.3 Movies **1.4 Presentation *2 Personal life *3 External link Work [ edit ] Theater [ edit ] *''Three Sisters by Chekhov'' - NTG *''Fathers and sons Frears'' - NTG *''Summer Night'' by Hugo Claus - it vipers *''Rope / Mama'' - Royal Youth *''The Little Mermaid'' - Royal Youth *''In the hour of the lynx'' - Raamtheater *''History of a horse'' - Raamtheater Television [ edit ] *''Commissioner Rose'' , VTM (1992), as Inspector Daisy Soenen *''The Kotmadam'' , VTM (1995-1996), as Veronique , student sexology *''Red-handed'' , VRT (1996-1997), as Nadia , an interpreter for the hearing impaired *''Our happiness'' , VTM, as pianist Elvire *''Bex and Blanche'' , VTM, as a veterinarian *''Diamond'' , VTM (1998), as a luxury callgirl Babouche *''Force 10'' , VRT (1997-1998), as Adams Lies *''Deman'' , VTM (2000), as a lawyer Lies *''Aspe'' , VTM (2004), undercover journalist Saartje Maes *''Cops'' , VRT (2004-2005), as Superintendent Lieselot Winter *''Witse'' , VRT (2004-2005), as chief Ilse Van de Casteele *''Aspe'' , VTM (2010-2011, 2013), as Patricia Berghs *''City area'' , VTM (2008-2010, 2011 (two guest appearances) and 2013 (short return)) as medical examiner Kathy Vanparys Movies [ Edit ] *''Blueberry Hill'' (1992) as a nurse Veronique *''Eyewitness'' (1993) as the young mother *''She Good Fighter'' (1995) as Kristin Pauwels *''Film 1'' (1999) as Mrs. Van Avermaet *''Kurt and Courtney'' (1999) as co-producer *''Team Spirit 2'' (2003) Nellie Dupont Presentation [ edit ] *''The New Dream Factory'' (2000) *''Festival +'' (2000-2004) *''Zine Cinema'' (2000-2005) *''Temptation Island'' (2001-2003) *''Niki's Secret'' (2004) *''Stanley's Route'' (2006) *''Café Neighbors'' (2007) *''Holiday Stress'' (2009-present) *''The Sixth Sense (Flanders)'' (2010) Personal life [ edit ] In 2006, Van den Brande was faced with kidney failure. Her life was saved by a transplant of a kidney from her brother. Category:1968 births